double take!
by laurenloo72
Summary: Alice Cullen is falling for the new guy in school, Jacob Black and her 3 quadruplet brothers edward, emmett, jasper dont like it Her POV, diary, all human, probably a little ooc, t for lang, bad summary!
1. alice & the new guy

OMG! There's this new guy at school he's sooo hot like incredibly f hot I can't believe it! He's like 6 feet tall, and long black hair and gorgeous and amazing. His name's Jacob and he's amazingly wonderful. He seems to have this thing against Edward (my EXTREMELY odd bro. I'll get to him later) he sorta got along with Emmett though. Emmett was assigned to "help him out and show him the ropes" according to Mrs. Sheehan (the cool language arts teacher! And Emmett's and I guess Jacob's homeroom teacher) Why couldn't she have picked me? I mean I'm a wayyyyyyy better student then Edward or Emmett or Jazzy will ever be! OK well maybe not but I can pretend.

Oh yea I'm a quadruplet. Sorry forgot to mention that. I'm just a bit scatterbrained. And boy-crazy. And shopping crazy. Come on what chick isn't? Anyways before I get on about the amazingly hot and gorgeous Jacob I'll tell you a bit about me. My name's Alice. Mary Alice Brandon if ya wanna be picky. I'm the only girl in my family L,I'm a quadruplet like I said before. My brothers are Edward, Emmett and Jasper who I call Jazzy just to make him crazy.

Edward's like the biggest nerd on the planet. He's obsessed with his piano and classical music and all that crap. All he cares about is his stupid girlfriend Bella. Actually, she's not that bad, she's really sweet actually but he's sooo obsessive and overprotective. I mean we're 16. She wants sex, he says no we are waiting for marriage. I might hurt you. And that could never happen I couldn't live with the guilt if I so much as scratched you my sweet darling angel Bella. And she's a klutz which just makes it worse since he wants to be by her said all the time so she won't trip and fall and hurt her lovely angel face. Puh-leez. He's my least favorite brother too overbearing and protective and yadayadayadayada all that crap. Also he hates it when I date anyone he doesn't approve of. Basically everyone. He says he's worried for my safety.

Ok I'm sorry. I have a tendency to ramble. A lot. Do you wanna hear about my other brothers? I'm guessing probably not. I'll pry go on & on & on but oh well. You get to hear about them anyway since I feel like explaining them.

Emmett's the football star and so much fun. He still acts like a little five year old most of the time and he's like a big teddy bear who you just wanna sqeeze. He is kinda a pervert but I love him to death. He always helps me get revenge on Jazzy and (mostly)Edward and he always offers to beat up ex boyfriends. I had him do it once to the sicko Mike Newton.

I hate to like have favorites like this but Jazzy defenitly my fav brother. He's really sweet and kind, but not girly. He's always the one who lets me play with all the guys. And I don't know, he's just like the one who's always there for me ya know? And I feel bad saying this, but if he weren't my brother I would go out with him in a heartbeat. that's pretty much my family though. Well duh my parents but they're just pretty much like any others. I'm they're little girl J.

Also, you needa know about my friends. No not really but ya know. I just like talking or in this case writing. Rosalie is my bestest friend in the world. I love her so much. She's practically my sister. She probably will be officially soon. She and Emmett are dating. It was weird at first but they're SOO perfect for each other! It'd be soo awesome if they got married and Rose was my sister!

Ok now back to the point. But really didn't you enjoy my little rambling session? If you didn't well get used to it, cause it happens a lot!

But Jacob and all his friends are from La Push high. It got closed over summer break because of low enrollment so all the La Push (oh sorry forgot that, La Push is the Indian reservation about 15 minutes outside of town) kids came to forks high. I love the name of our school. Forks high. So lovely to be a eating utensil used to stab things. But yeah, I guess he's not really new then.

He's in all of my classes, and so are his two I'm assuming best friends. They looked pretty tight if you ask me. They were all kinda big and scary looking to me though. His friends have weird names though. Like Quilt? Quillo? Quil? Something like that anyway. And the other one is Seth. And there's one named Embry. The only reason I can remember that is cause its Rose's great uncles name. or something like that I cant remember. She has too many relatives. But back to the new kid. Aside from the fact he is amazingly gorgeous.

Ok that's about it, I barely know the guy. But I will get to know him. Eventually. SHT! I gotta go, my mom's yelling. Probably me and Emmett got in trouble for "borrowing" Edward's piano music. It is now in a bottle in the ocean. We are so dead! Bye Bye Alice


	2. jake & a new school with a hot girl!

**Disclaimer: forgot one last time but nope nothings mine ****L**

**AN: thanks you guys rock! And sorry bout the paragraphing I kinda forgot about that. So sorry! Now u gets paragraphs lol. & sooo sorry it took me forever 2 update. I promise it won't always take this long. & I have decided Seth is Jake's age. Cuz he needs more friends ****J**** I'm going to try this one from Jacobs's pov. Don't know how well it'll work but yeah. On with the story……………………………..**

This school sucks. I mean sucks with a capital SUCKS! It's bad! Everyone here like ignores me. Who cares if I'm Native American? Oh well, Quil, Seth and Embry are still cool.

The people stink too. I mean right before the bell, I was talking to Bella, one of the few people I know at the retarded Forks High. Her dad and mine are good friends, and I've known her forever. We used to be sorta close but then I had a crush on her, and we fought and yeah. But when we were talking this guy came over and started making out with Bella and said

"So who's you're new friend?"

"Hey Edward. This is Jake, I've known him forever, and he's going to school here now. Just catching up on stuff." she answered.

"So you're the perv who was checking her out last year, and made my Bella sad," he practically growled at me before taking Bella away.

It's like sheesh, it was just a misunderstanding. Talk about overprotective. And apparently, he holds grudges. The whole day he glared at me and was talking to Bella like "It's ok angel, we'll get through this, I promise Jacob won't hurt you."

First of all, I NEVER EVER EVER hurt Bella. And I would never stalk her or hurt her. And second of all, I don't have a second of all but it sounds better when you say that. I have decided I do not like Edward Cullen.

I did make a couple of friends though. Emmett, I don't know his last name, is really cool. He's hilarious, and on the football team, like I (hopefully) will be on. He's got a HOT girlfriend too. Don't worry, I wouldn't take her. She seemed like a bitch if you ask me.

Anyways, I met this AWESOME girl today. Her name is Alice, but she told me I could call her Ali. She's sooo funny and sweet and all that. Ok so I barely know a girl and I'm crushing on her. Sad. Very sad, Jake. I only talked to her for like 5 seconds about something. I can't even remember what. I was just like staring at her. Now she probably thinks I'm like a stalker who's gonna rape her or something. But she was sooo awesome! And she pry hates me. Good job, Jake.

Even if Alice does hate me, at least one good thing's comin up. Football tryouts! Yes! Party! I better make it. Football's like my life. And I better make varsity. JV would suck. No chick's want you. Maybe Alice likes JV boys better? Wow this is sad, you're WHIPPED by a girl you barely know.

Leah freakin called again. I hate her. With a passion. She cheated, I don't want her back. Why would I? She's such a f w! She slept with me, Quil, and Embry at the same freakin time!! Why would anyone want such player?! I never want to see her again. But I suppose I'll have to if I ever want to see Seth again.

I should start on my math homework. They freakin had to put me in algebra 2 this year. I barely passed algebra one. Oh well. Bye.


End file.
